Advances in microprocessor technologies have made computing ubiquitous. Advances in networking and telecommunication technologies have also made computing increasingly networked. Today, huge volumes of content and services are available through interconnected public and/or private networks.
At the same time, increasingly, data content and services are represented in the form of data objects, potentially having relationship with one another. Further, these relationships are often complex, and many applications, e.g. fraud detection, often require a user to understand these complex, intricate relationships between the objects.